when an angel falls for a hunter
by MishaIsMyAngel
Summary: You will be taken back in time in order to fully understand what brought Dean Winchester and Castiel, the angel of the Lord, together. They will experience tragedy and loss, but out of that a great love will bloom.


Before a person could start a story like this one, they have to make the readers understand how hard it is to put into words what true love means and what it feels like. It's not easy to come across it, let alone try to understand it and try to explain it to other people besides yourself. That's how it goes for typical love stories, but, what about the ones who aren't as conventional? See, that's the real point, isn't it? Trying to figure out how to put into words something that even the wisest of us can't begin to comprehend. We can only really scratch the surface of what it means to feel love for someone and have them feel the same about you... We can only ever speculate about how it must feel to be loved and to love, because, at the end of the day, we don't even know what love is, let alone how to find it or feel it, see it even. So, for this story to be told the way it deserves to be, we have to go back to when and where it began.

Lawrence, Kansas, 24th of January, 1979.

It was a rather unpleasant day in Lawrence. John and Mary Winchester were having lunch in their home, completely unaware of what was about to happen, and how big an impact it would have on their lives. Mary was pregnant with their first child and, as the doctor said, she had a week to go before her term for birth. She felt a strong kick in her stomach every now and again, but payed little attention to them... She knew her baby was a strong one, destined to be a fighter just like his grandfather was.

John was just about to take a bite out of his meatloaf when he heard Mary scream in pain. He jumped up from his chair and ran to her in a panic. She was holding her stomach in agony, but all the while she seemed unusually happy.

"The baby..."- she said, taking a deep breath.-"It's coming!"

John was in a state of panic, he didn't know what to do next- take her to the car and drive to the hospital, or to keep her here and avoid the risk of injuring her or the baby with his reckless driving in this weather. He made a snap decision and pulled her chair out, before running to the living room to grab his car keys.

"We need to get you to a hospital!"- he tried to sound calm, but ended up sounding in more of a rush than he intended to.

"You think?"- Mary joked, trying to make the atmosphere seem not so intimidating and hectic as it was.

They managed to get to the car without slipping on the ice under their feet, and as soon as the doors closed behind them, John turned the motor on and started driving quickly.

"Slow down or we'll crash!"- Mary yelled, looking through the blurred car windows.

Their '67 Chevrolet Impala was sliding across the streets, scaring other drives as it did so. The weather was horrible and you could see close to nothing with the blizzard ahead, but John wouldn't slow down. He had to get his wife and unborn son to the hospital as soon as possible.

It wasn't a very long drive, but it was a mix of rushing, screaming and fighting between themselves. They got out of the car and walked across the large, slippery parking lot in front of the hospital, and ran straight into the admittance office. The woman at the front desk ran towards them and called nurses to help with Mary, advising John to go sit in the waiting room. He was reluctant at first, but Mary assured him that everything would be okay and over soon. The nurses put her on a gurney and rolled her into a surgery room, leaving John stranded in the empty hallway. After a couple of minutes he spent aimlessly watching at the doors behind which Mary was, he decided to go into the waiting room and, well, wait for any news.

A couple of hours passed and no one came in to tell him anything, so John was starting to loose his patience. He was pacing back and forth through the small room, getting looks from the other people telling him to stop and stay calm. But how could he stay remotely calm when his wife and love was laying on an operating table a couple of rooms from him? There was no way he could do that, so the only way for him to stay calm was to pace through the room and hope that everything would be okay.

Finally, after five hours of waiting for something to happen, a nurse walked in and called his name.

"How is she?"- he asked as they were walking towards the room Mary was in.- "How's our son?"

The woman smiled and pointed to the room door.- "They're both fine and eager to see you."- and, with that said, she left to visit more patients.

Slowly walking into the room, John could already feel his wife's warm smile.

"Mary?"- he called out quietly, trying not to wake their newborn son up.

She lifted her head up and greeted her loved one with a warm laugh and a baby in her hands. He looked so small and fragile, all wrapped up in a comfortable blue blanket. The snow was still falling outside, but John felt warmer with his family than he could ever feel next to a fireplace that was freshly lit. Mary passed him their son, carefully supporting his tiny head, and as soon as he felt his heartbeat, John was the happiest man on the planet.

"What will we call him?"- she asked after a while of looking at her two favourite men in the world.

"Dean... Lets call him Dean."- John answered softly, fondling his son's little hands.

"I love that name."- Mary agreed and rested her head on her husband's strong shoulder.

So, that's the story of how Dean Winchester came to be, but, the main part of ours happened a couple of years after that day.

November 1st, 1983. The day before Dean's younger brother, Sam, was to turn six months old. John had just returned from work, he was a mechanic at the time, and Mary was busy making dinner for the family. Dean, however, was in Sam's nursery, reading to him. Just as he was about to start reading 'The Three Little Pigs', he heard John's voice downstairs and rushed to meet him.

"Daddy!"- he yelled, jumping into John's ready arms.

"Hey there, bud."- John said in a good mood.-"What are you and Sammy up to?"

"We were reading."- Dean answered, showing his dad the story book.

" 'Three Little Pigs', huh?"- he smiled.-"How about we eat, and I'll read it to you before bed?"

"I'll go get Sammy!"- Dean smiled and instantly ran upstairs for his little brother.

Dinner went by quickly, and soon enough it was time for the kids to go to sleep. Dean's room was next to Sam's, so John decided to read to him first. They laid on the small bed and he started reading in a quiet, soft voice that only a child could get out of him.

Dean fell asleep near the middle of the book, just as John guessed he would. He could never get through an entire book in one night, ever.

After tucking him in and giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead, John proceeded to do the same with Sammy. He was already sound asleep, so John didn't see the point of waking him for a story. Instead, he just gave him a kiss and pat on the head, before going to sleep himself.

See, you're probably wondering how this could possibly lead up to something horrific and evil, and I would love if it didn't... But soon enough the peace and quiet of the Winchester home would be ruined forever by a dark guest.

It was already past midnight, meaning it was November 2nd, and Sam was officially six months old.

Mary, John and Dean were sound asleep, but not the same could be said for the youngest Winchester, who was currently hosting a visitor in his nursery.

This is where our story takes a dark turn into the, up to now, unknown. Mary woke up because she heard her youngest son's cries. She got out of bed, thinking he was hungry or needed a change.

"Shh, Sammy."- she whispered before going into the nursery, her eyes closed because of her sleepiness.

A man's laugh made her jump up in fear. Her eyes widened at the sight of an adult man standing over her son's crib. He turned his head towards Mary, and she could clearly see his yellow eyes sparkling in the otherwise dark room.

"Stay there and I won't hurt you."- he said quietly, closing the door with one move of his hand.

"Who... Who are you?"- she asked, her hands shaking with fear.- "What are you doing to my son?"

"Your son is a very special child, Mary."- he laughed.

"Don't you dare touch him!"- she yelled, running towards the man and her son in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to kill you..."- the man sighed and moved his hand towards Mary, dragging her across the wall without even touching her body.

She was laying on the ceiling motionless, but she cried out for her husband. The man, well, lets call him a man, he cut his wrist and let a single drop of his blood fall into Sam's mouth. Moments later he set the ceiling on fire, laughing as he disappeared into thin air.

John ran in and his jaw dropped when he saw the flames.

"Dean!"- he yelled, and his son ran out of his room.- "Take Sam outside! Hurry!"

Dean ran to the crib and took Sam into his arms, running out as fast as his legs would carry him. In the corner of his eye, he could see his mother hanging on the ceiling and burning, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. She was dead before they got outside, but John wouldn't leave her.

The neighbours called the fire department when they saw the fire from their house, and all Dean and Sam could do was wait for their dad to come out, or at least hope that he would.

A few minutes passed and John finally got out of the house, all covered in black ash. He was crying and yelling out Mary's name, which scared Dean because he'd never seen his father act like that before.

And from that day on, John swore that he would find the thing that killed his wife and threatened to kill his son. He raised Dean and Sam like warriors... Taught them how to use guns and kill all sorts of creatures. at this point I feel that an explanation is needed.

Mary Winchester was killed by a demon, Azazel. John asked around everywhere he could, and he found out that there were these people called hunters, who killed demons, ghosts, reapers and pretty much anything you could name. He became one in order to get revenge for what Azazel did to his wife and son, and raised the boys the same way- to kill anything evil or supernatural, quite often it was both. They moved around a lot and never stayed in one place for over a month or two, which resulted in them never having long-lasting relationships with anyone outside of their family. Dean always had to look out for Sammy when their dad was out hunting, which was most of the time, and that made him feel like Sam was his responsibility and that the only thing he had to worry about was keeping his little brother safe. Sometimes they would be left alone for weeks at a time, and then John would come back one day and they'd move to another town, leaving their short-term friends behind, often forgetting them soon after they left.

Eventually, Sam became inquisitive about why they moved so many times and what John's job was. One Christmas, when Sam was eight years old and they were in their hotel rooms alone, Dean decided to tell Sam everything about their lives. He told him about the monsters that their dad hunted and about the demon that killed their mother, which resulted in Sam not talking for a couple of days because of the shock. In time he grew accustomed to their lifestyle, John would even let him join them on hunts once in a while.

He started hunting full-time when he was twelve years old. It wasn't very hard for him to adjust because they were already trained to kill and protect themselves against pretty much everything.

After a couple of years of the hunter lifestyle, Sam decided that he wanted to have a normal life and go to college, mostly because he felt like a freak for knowing what he knew and doing what he did. He left his family and went to Stanford University for three years, moving in with his girlfriend Jessica, whom he was planning to propose to... but his old life caught up with him when Dean came to his front door, asking for help with finding their dad who was missing for months. Sam was reluctant at first, but decided that a road-trip with his older brother couldn't hurt as long as they get back in time for his law school interview. The trip lead them to Jericho, John's last known whereabouts. They discover that he was working on a case of young men disappearing on a single street, all accompanied by a woman. They find out that she is 'a woman in white', named Constance Welch, who killed her children before jumping off a bridge, thus killing herself. Dean got arrested and interrogated while Sam went on to find and kill Constance's ghost, but she tries to seduce him and asks for Sam to take her to her house. He saw that as an opportunity to kill her, so he crashed the Impala into her house, which just made her more angry and in a mood to kill him. Luckily, Dean appeared just in time to shoot her with rock salt, making her evaporate for a couple of minutes. She got confronted by the ghosts of her children and they all disappear together, meaning that they moved on to the afterlife.

After that case, Sam decided it was time to go back to Stanford and continue with his normal life, not knowing that an old enemy would come back to ruin his life again. Everything seemed normal that night... Sam said goodbye to Dean and went into his and Jessica's home. He laid down on the bed, trying to dismiss everything that happened in those couple of days, but something felt terribly wrong. Something landed on his forehead, but he ignored it. It happened again, and this time he could feel the warmth and stickiness sliding down his face. He opened his eyes quickly, but was shocked when he saw Jessica hanging motionlessly on the ceiling. He yelled out for help, trying desperately to get Jessica down, but he knew deep inside that there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, Dean ran in with a gun, but even he wasn't expecting to see what was happening in that room.

"Sam! Get out now!"- he yelled, pulling his younger brother out of the room as fast as he could, knowing that Jessica was long gone.- "There's nothing we can do!"

"Jessica!"- Sam yelled out in agony, fighting his brother with all the strength he had left.

They ran out and watched helplessly as the flames engulfed the house, remembering that night all those years ago when they were as helpless as they were at that moment.

Sam was never the same after that night...It as like something evil woke up inside of him, something that made him hungry for revenge. Both Dean and Sam knew what was to blame for Jessica's death- the same demon that killed Mary, Azazel.

From that day on, Sam dedicated his life to finding and killing that demon. He dropped out of school and left all of his friends behind, knowing that he was never going to come back.

Lets skip ahead a few months. I'll just say that the brothers spent them hunting dozens of supernatural beings, killing a lot of demons and making a few acquaintances along the way, and not all of them were good.

They eventually found their father during their fight with a demon called Meg, who they didn't manage to kill. Dean and Sam met up with him again, when John needed their help with killing some vampires.

Now, this is where the story gets interesting.

See, John's mentor who got killed by the vampires had in his possession a gun that could kill all supernatural beings- the Colt. They found it, but Meg threatened to kill all of their friends if they didn't hand it over to her. John tried to give her a fake gun, but she saw through his act and trapped him. Of course, his sons managed to rescue him... barely.

However, John gets possessed by Azazel, whom he managed to fight off long enough for Sam to be able to shoot him in the leg with the Colt. John ordered Sam to shoot him in order to finally kill Azazel, but he refuses and the demon escapes.

The Winchesters fled the scene in the Impala, and let me tell you, they almost got away without any major injuries. Unfortunately, we all know by now that that could never happen with them, do we not? Anyway, a possessed truck driver hits them and smashes up the Impala, rendering all three men unconscious.

The next day, Sam and John wake up without any major injuries, but the same couldn't be said for Dean. He was bashed up pretty hard, not able to breathe on his own. They managed to get to a hospital, hoping that the doctors would be able to help Dean.

Technically speaking, he was already dead, although he was breathing with the help of the machines he was hooked up to. He was in the form of the ghost, meeting a reaper who wanted to take him away to the afterlife. He refused, just long enough for John to sell his soul to a devil in order to bring his Dean back. Meanwhile, Sam started having precognitive dreams, or visions. He found out that there were more people, called 'special children' that Azazel fed his blood to, just like he did to him. He tracks them down and meets them, finding that they all have different powers. He got transported to an abandoned town along with the remaining children, as in, those who weren't dead yet. The reason for them being in that town together was so they could all fight to the death until only one was left to lead an army of demons in a war against good. Finally, only Sam and a guy named Jake were left, but Sam didn't want to kill anyone. They made a truce, but Jake later on turned against Sam, killing him with a stab to the spine. He died in Dean's arms when he and their friend, Bobby, came to rescue Sam.

I bet you can guess what Dean did next huh? That's right... he made a deal with the devil to bring Sam back in exchange for his own soul. The devil gave him one year to live, after which a pack of hell-hounds ripped him apart in front of Sam. Dean went to Hell, where he faced torture and agony at the hands of demons, after which he agreed to torture souls himself, in exchange to being let down from the torturing chains.

It may be hard to believe that, after all his pain and suffering, Dean would be able to love someone, but i assure you that he can. So, strap in your seatbelts and get ready for the real story to begin, that is, if you're up for it.


End file.
